


The Sunshines Delight.

by Loki_irel



Series: SVT stories [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Barista Lee Chan | Dino, Barista Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Barista Lee Seokmin | DK, CEO Xu Minghao, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Coffee Shop Owner Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Coffee Shops, Construction Worker Wen Jun Hui | jun, Diva Boo Seungkwan, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Intern Jeon Wonwoo, Lawyer Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin is a sweetheart, M/M, Model Boo Seungkwan, Model Kim Mingyu, Modeling, New York City, Not Beta Read, Photographer Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Sassy Kim Mingyu, Secretary Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Shyness, University Student Wen Jun Hui | Jun, the story is short but it'll be cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_irel/pseuds/Loki_irel
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan was on his way to get his daily coffee but when it turned out that the place had closed while he was away on a case, he had to find a new coffee shop that fit his needs, the new one that just opened down the road seemed interesting enough, but the owner of it was more interesting than he had expected.It looks like he has a new coffee spot.Xu Minghao just wanted to get to his important meeting, deciding the new line of clothing was his new ambition especially since the designer held a large number of sales and marketing on their side, but new york just had to fix their roads on this day of all days now he has to argue with a construction worker, an attractive one at that.Boo Seungkwan was known to flirt with his photographers, infamous for it even, but this one just seemed to not enjoy it as much as the rest. so he'll spend his entire shoot glancing and flirting with mister sour-pants, whilst doing an impeccable job as a model, it's his new mission to make this cute man smile and tell him how pretty he is.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: SVT stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Sunshines Delight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story in AO3, it's still in progress but please comment on what you like and don't like! also I will try to update every other week~ thank you so much for reading!

_**jeonghan** _

__

_Hannah Michelle had to be my least favorite case of the entire year, she seemed to always want to express her ideas as I’d be questioning our witnesses, she had an unnecessary need to tell me how to do my job like I hadn’t been to law school for multiple years but hey what do I know?_

_maybe I should have become a zookeeper or a model, I'm attractive enough to model like seungkwan, well if you call what he does 'modeling_ ' 

**Jeonghan** had drifted into thought about his last case, the windows of the car were tinted just enough to see out, but never in. He was taking a moment just to glance at the newest intern. Jeon Wonwoo, _he decided he'd drive me to the newest coffee shop since he forgot to inform me about my old favorite one shutting down during last month_ , jeonghan had kept those thoughts to himself as they had passed the new york streets escaping the construction work that wonwoo has reportedly warned jeonghan multiple times about, the stone walls and gray dark roads seem to go on forever as we make our way, the classic dodge charger is eye-catching as ever since people keep peering at the car as if someone important is in it, and they'd be right. 

the shops that they went by are usually a bland neutral color something that is meant to be homely but still fancy, a clothing shop that seems to have ripped off Chanel but badly- it looks like they have torn up clothes and mashed them together, as they say ‘the richer you are the worse you look’, the car makes a final stop at the new coffee shop that wonwoo was boosting about, he had a jittery and excited smile plastered on his thin lips, the eldest in the car realizing sometimes that wonu is innocent in some manners.

"C'mon we gotta get in Han" wonwoo snipped happily whilst unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing the keys to the lawyer, the other reached out swiftly, catching the shiny car keys abruptly and eyeing him suspiciously "jeez, what's got you so excited about this coffee mockery place, plus what have we said about nicknames wonu" jeonghan used his most appealing voice and the sides of his lips tugged into a smirk at wonwoo, "I'm not excited-! I don't know what you mean" the intern said in a more so pleading tone, there wasn't an ounce of reassurance in his little comment, he avoided eye-contact and quickly shuffled out of the car, his only attempt to escape the badgering questions. 

the coffee shop named 'The Sunshines Delight' has a colorful embrace to it, the outside walls are lined with a warm baby blue, the walls painted matte black, above it is bricked apartments, it is on the corner of the street so it's a colorful sign that is placed in just the right area to attract new customers, house plants placed in the window on the left side showed a homely, cute vibe and the plants deliberately placed outside around the cute little shop almost made anyone more comfortable to enter it, the plants were a dark green and jeonghan could tell they were watered regularly. 

"Jeonghan! are you gonna come in or what?" wonwoo yelled out to jeonghan, quickly snapping him out of his observations, the older man turned his head to the younger-shaggy haired boy and not the outskirts of the sunshine delight, wonwoo was holding the see-through glass door open and staring at the other impatiently "I'm coming! also who said you could talk to me like that!?" 

since today was partially hot, running towards wonwoo seemed like a workout and here he was, huffing in this light pink, plush Armani suit and rushing towards wonwoo, they walked through the door together as wonwoo had waited so long for him to join the intern at the door, new york had usually stayed at a warm temperature but the tiny drip of liquid from Wonwoos’ neck to his back. only someone could see that he was sweating from being this close but the air conditioner from the tiny coffee shop that anyone could already feel hitting their face as they had walked through the inviting doors was a fresh surprise.

the interior is just as magnificent as the outside, the brick pops out the grey-sheen countertops and the dark forest vines are lined up in every corner of the room. The forest vines flow up to the ceiling and intertwine with the glowing white shined chandelier that is placed in the middle of the tiny shop, the tables were spacious, studying college students seemed to be draped around the shop quietly but at a rush to finish their papers, but the bright atmosphere shook away the stress that would normally clog the room. 

“Hey, Wonwoo! I haven’t seen Mingyu show up yet but I’ll be sure to tell you when he does” a dark-haired barista said while passing by the two soon to be customers, he was balancing two light matte dark-brown trays in his arms with little pink bubbly beverages that looked almost as good as they tasted, he glanced at wonwoo, smirking then going into a wink, it seems that he goes right back to what he was doing because the barista turns his back and starts his stride away from wonwoo. “thanks soonyoung!” wonwoo chirps back and takes jeonghans’ arm with a firm grip as he wraps his fingers tightly around the older male, just in case jeonghan were to struggle to be let free. he pulls the blonde over to the grey-toned countertops, not without a fight though as they both struggled at first with who was pulling who. 

The worker at the countertop seems to be distracted, his head looking down with his face twisted in a confused sense and he seems to be mumbling something indescribable under his breath. “can I have a black coffee two sugar, then my regular please Seokmin” wonwoo reaches towards his back pocket, getting out his wallet and quickly sliding the green valuable paper towards ‘Seokmin’ aka the man working the cashier “coming up-” Seokmin tilts his head upwards and almost as if he had been taken by surprised, glancing towards the older prestigious lawyer, the light-toned chestnut and tints of blonde shining in his hair as the light from the windows hit it perfectly like a flowy Disney princess, the barista then immediately regaining composure, wonwoos’ eyes glance around to jeonghan, the eldest in the room, nudging jeonghan with his arm just lightly enough that it’s only noticeable by the one he’s nudging to say hello, Wonwoo eyed the lawyer and shook his head at his impolite actions. 

With one swift smile and glance towards tiny wonwoo, he appears much taller than jeonghan but he shrinks to an ant as the bright blonde's foot hovers over his own and finally drops down on Wonwoo’s foot, the two odd customers both smile back at Seokmin, wonwoo winces in pain only to just look at jeonghan and smile with anger, “Hello, I don’t think we’ve met before, but my name is Yoon Jeonghan, I’m sure wonwoo has mentioned his amazing boss before” jeonghan’s sight stayed forever on wonwoo, he shined his most innocent smile, the kind that old woman would take two glances at, _some say that even angels don’t have anything on his smile._

Seokmin laughs nervously and Wonwoo is staring daggers at the barista across the way from the two customers behind the counter. “he’s only said good things, Mr. Yoon '' he nods and the sides of his lips turn into a smile back at the most beloved lawyer, his smile has a shimmer of innocence and his eyes go along with it... if only he was jeonghan's type.

“I sure hope so, also you don’t have to call me by my last name, makes me seem so old! Jeonghan is just fine” the signature giggle and the beaming friendly and inviting open-mouthed smile is seen from Jeonghan as Seokmin has been caught in an unspoken staring contest between the two customers. “okay jeonghan! I’ll get your coffee right away, by the way, those shoes are to die for'' Seokmin's eyes seemed to twinkle when his eyelids crinkle and the side of his dehydrated lips pull into a sweet like honey smile and all of it is directed at wonwoo, he warmed up quickly to the new man, his light brown pool of honey eyes and thin chapped lips seeming to be his most attractive factor other than his fluffy, like a bunny hair that laid perfectly over his face just centimeters from his dark prominent eyelashes “thank you Seokie”. 

With everything being done and ordered, anyone could see jeonghan repeating the younger one’s movements earlier and dragged the lanky intern to one of the smaller dark brown wooden tables by the tall Plexiglass windows in the far left corner of the medium-sized building,

“don’t look at me like that jeonghan! I come here often okay!” he defensively shrugs and from the counters, wonwoo takes his time to avoid the other man’s eyes, in a sort of teeter-totter, they fumble around with eye contact but wonwoo’s aight finally stays stuck through the windows of the sunshine delight, his eyes pointed towards the outside road, something unspoken between the two coworkers at the small coffee table, just swaying in the distance from their grown bodies “one, that’s Mr. Yoon to you. Two, who is Mingyu and why does the staff help you STALK him” jeonghan finally disturbed the silence after his bottom lip-shaped into a small grin back at him, the angelic smile was long gone and had turned into something more devilish.

Wonwoo scoffed, shaking his head while still avoiding his hyung’s glaze “jeonghan it’s not stalking- I just keep tabs on him” he stuttered and had a flush of crimson appear across his face, adjusting his metal-framed glasses in a flutter of embarrassment “uh pretty sure that’s what stalking is wonwoo...” as the lawyer finished his sentence, wonwoo jittered around whilst jeonghan took the time to check his newest smartphone but he kept a suspecting glare at wonwoo as he hides his face into his hands, embarrassment radiated from his small but long figure sinking into the chair already “okay… yeah, I stalk him a little bit” jeonghan let a small dramatic gasp slip from his lips in protest of wonwoo's wrongdoings, he reached over the small dark table and slapped wonwoo’s hand, almost demonstrating a small child getting punished by his parents, wonwoo felt the sting of the slap set in and watched his hyungs shocked look as wonwoo nurtured his hand like a hurt puppy.

“wonwoo! That against the Law!” he shoves jeonghan's hands away from his own as the lawyers’ lips let another fake gasp slip once again, wonwoo always hated it when people get theatrical “oh like you haven’t gone against the law” he rolls his keen dark brown looking eyes at the opposite direction, pointed right towards his boss as if it’d offend him. 

In this small comfortable wooden chair, taking a breaking from looking at Wonwoos’ embarrassment, jeonghan let out a yawn smothered in sleepiness and stress, he pressed his back against the back of the chair and finally sat straight up to seem almost intimidating, the light shined through the window, you can see the specks of dust in the air just floating through everything, no stress, no bills, oh how jeonghan wished to be a speck of dust, the homey atmosphere is everywhere you look throughout this shop, from the couches to the grey countertops waiting for loving and friendly customers.

The dark nearly black colored ebony wood outlined by brick walls reminds me of home in a way, but almost better, more friendly, much more open to the love and peace of the world. The lightly grey-tinted windows still let in the shining fiery hot sun, but never enough to hurt the eyes of its customers. “I got the coffees cause you were too busy daydreaming Mr. yoon” wonwoo exclaimed as he set the two coffees down on the coffee table, quite roughly as it made a scruff sound when they finally were set on the table, not even noticing that he got up to fetch the coffees, jeonghans’ eyes wandered around to look and see that the intern’s former crimson blush is long gone and replaced with newfound annoyance.

“Well, well, calm down Mr. stalker, you’ll scare the children” wonwoo scoffed and started walking away from the coffee table when someone had fallen into him, in a scuffle. Anyone in-ear range could hear as both wonwoos’ and the strangers’ body fell to the ground in a big thump. they both seemed stunned by the interaction as the random man had been mumbling small apologies whilst picking up the many papers that had fallen to the ground, he seemed disorientated as he fumbled around to collect his items. “I am so sorry wonwoo, I couldn’t see where I was going!” the stranger pleaded to wonwoo and gulped, he had a nervous look and mysteriously seemed to be in a hurry as he kept taking small glances to the front exit of the small shop. 

He was tall, could have been the same height as jeonghan, he had the bright but still modern uniform on but not the nametag that’s usually on the right of the worker’s chests, “oh, cheol it’s okay” wonwoo beamed back at him, he shifted up finally regaining his balance and bent down to help out on picking up the papers that fell out of cheol’s hands when he ran into wonwoo. 

Cheol had a muscular build, his shoulders were broad and his calves, well _we’d call those double glance calves_ jeonghan thought to himself _._ He had a friendly but nervous smile plastered on his small but handsome face and he kept up a fast pace as he spoke with wonwoo, the stranger was surely in a rush. “it’s nice seeing you wonwoo, say hello to jeonghan for me” cheol had practically raced out through the front door as he waved goodbye to wonwoo. 

“Does he know that _the_ Jeonghan is right in front of him?” with the random man making his exit, curiously picks at jeonghan’s mind as all he could think about was why he was so nervous, turning to wonwoo with questioning eyes as the intern hands the coffee that he recently picked back up over like a small trade while jeonghan traded over the shiny silver car keys from the back of his jeans pockets.

“He doesn’t know what my boss looks like, well really no one does but maybe jihoon and seokmin but that’s because.. Uh.. sometimes I take photos of you in the office doing silly things but I only ever show seokmin on his breaks” he lets all of the information slip out with a sigh of release, he looks at his boss as if he was signing his death certificate “oh, well I’ll just start doing the same… and I will just find who this mingyu man is and show him every single one of them.” Wonwoo's left arm started swinging quickly and met with the older man’s shoulder as he went to sock the closest part of jeonghans’ body. 

“That’s not funny yoon jeonghan!” his voice broke in between him hitting his Hyung with sharp but soft blows to the shoulder, finally wonwoo looped his right arm around jeonghan's left as to signify they were leaving, step by step wonwoo kept his eyes to the floor but the curiosity kept han’s mind dazed into the little delight they have found. 

The city was loud, fifteen minutes inside a building drowns out the city noise at moments but being outside puts you smack dab right in the middle of the noise, wonwoo took a few moments in the bright red charger waiting for jeonghan while he took a moment to relax, jeonghan was sitting out by the boot of the charger just leaning against it, taking all of the sounds in, listening in to the city as it spoke in many ways, the woman screaming to be let in her taxi just a few centimeters on the right side of the large road, a baby whining and screeching for its mother, everything in the listening distance could make a country girl nervous and overwhelmed but this was jeonghan's home, the new york noise was his anthem, it had been there for him when he had no one when he was just some broke law student.

“Sir?” Wonwoo spoke up with uncertainty, he held the car door open and waited for the lawyer to stroll over to the back door, jeonghan took his sweet time to descend into the charger, the leather was tough and callous, the tough exterior of the leather had him shifting in his seat. wonwoo closed the door behind him in silence, not a single word was spoken between them, the air felt clogged as if danger loomed in the distance. Anyone would be able to see the stressed complexion on Wonwoo's face, he held himself in way that no one could compete with, but now you could see the cracks in the facade, his eyes darting around the car, both of the two co-workers sitting in the humid heat without the cool air conditioner of the car shifted around from the uncomfortable humidity. 

“Mr. Yoon, Ms. Michelle called while you were out” he had a hushed tone almost to not disturb the peace they had after escaping the horrid of Michelle’s case. “What did she do now? Jeon'' Wonwoo looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes searched and finally locked in with jeonghan's deathly frozen-over glaze, they shared a sense of dread in their light but slow breaths, “she violated the rules of the probation” his voice flowed through the air like the jagged edges of a knife, wonwoo had the same cloud of disappointment and stress raining over his thoughts as jeonghan had in this very moment. 

“Why didn’t she just stay in her house!” Jeonghan's voice reached high and screeched in defeat, the air in the car was dense, no longer noticing the humidity but now the stress that filled both of their heads. “What’s our next move Mr.Yoon?” Wonwoos’ shaking voice gave the older male no confidence, the tension held its own in Jeonghan's voice as he spoke up with unnoticeable fake confidence. “Call the prosecutor's office, set a meeting later next week, she’ll just have to wait for our word.” The sense of content filled the dense aroma, the breath releasing out from the deepest part of jeonghan's chest, a breath he didn’t know he was holding onto.

“The second I drop you off at the apartment, I’ll make the call sir” wonwoo took charge and turned the little shiny keys in the ignition, revving the engine and slowly taking the cars’ gear stick and switching the gear from park to shifting it in drive. 

The drive from the tiny coffee delight to jeonghan’s apartment was silent, the summer sun shining brighter than it has any other year before, the air may be cool in the car but once you step into the hot humid mist of the outside world, wonwoo will regret wearing the long sleeve that he thought was thin enough to wear in the summer heat. The car was at a steady pace while flowing down the roads of new york, the world felt as if it was moving in slow motion as if the moment of relaxation had passed by them with the wind and the work had been reinstated. 

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if I missed a typo or a grammatical error! I try to fact check and pre-read my works the best I can but sometimes I miss things! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! please send kudos and comment, please! ily, I'll try and update soon! byebye.


End file.
